Je ne suis pas gay
by Grey Raphael
Summary: Entre Ban et Shidô qui se prennent la tête sur un questionnement personnel et Akabane qui essai de se faire Ginji, on en sort plus :D
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction 

**Auteur** : Raphaël

**Rating** : Sage

**Disclamer** : Personne ne m'appartient, hin, hin.

**Résumé** : Roh lisez un peu, feignasses.

**Notes** : auteur relou.

**Je ne suis pas gay.**

« Je ne crois plus en Elle.  
Elle m'a eut, elle a fait ce qu'elle a voulut de moi. Être célèbre, ça tourne la tête a n'importe qui, après tout. Je ne lui en veux pas, c'est une fille bien.Voilà que je pleure, a présent. S'ils me voyaient ainsi... Tss.  
Les Get Backers.  
Bande de crétins. Surtout ce Midô. Il est aussi épineux qu'un oursin, point de vue coupe de cheveux comme point de vue caractère. Face d'oursin. Tss.  
Et puis, qu'est ce que je fais ici, dans cette pièce, seul, dans cette grande demeure. Les Get Backers. Encore. En plein essor, tellement recherchés qu'ils en viennent à se payer une maison, pour eux tous. Toute la petite famille.  
Moi y compris. Je ne suis pas de la famille, pourtant.  
Ils sont si futiles. Au moins, ils ont pensé à moi, un grand jardin, proche d'un parc. Vraiment bien.

Qui ose jouer un air de musique joyeux, au violon qui plus est, lorsque je m'apitoie sur mon sort ? On ne peut même plus digérer sa rupture en paix ? Merde.

Je monte. Ça provient d'une chambre de l'étage, au fond du couloir. Midô. Il ne me foutra donc jamais la paix celui là. Tss.

J'entrebâille la porte. Il est la, face à sa fenêtre, assis sur le rebord, les jambes dans le vide. Il joue du violon. Il est de dos, et bien sur j'ai vu sur sa « magnifique » coupe de cheveux. Super. Peut-Être qu'il a des poux ?  
Est-ce que c'est réellement le moment pour penser à ça ? Mais, au fait ? Qu'est ce que je fais-la ? Je regarde Midô jouer. Il joue bien, pour un stupide oursin.

Je referme la porte, je remonte. Je ne dîne pas avec le reste du groupe. Je vais me coucher. Vite.

J'ai froid. Très froid. Je traîne au bord de la marre, dans le jardin. Je me penche, j'observe le reflet de la lune sur la surface lisse et perturbé de l'eau. J'aimerais que mon cœur soit si calme. A ce propos, c'est trop calme. Il n'y a pas de vent, aucune feuille de murmure, aucun arbre ne chante avec la brise. Pas le moindre grillon, la moindre luciole, la moindre créature vivante, sauf... Midô.

Il est la, de l'autre côté de la marre, il me tourne le dos. Il joue du violon. C'est un air si triste. Il résonne comme une âme brisée, comme un cœur vide. Je me sens vide. Je pense à Madoka. Midô cesse de jouer. Je l'entends, il pleure. C'est tellement... affreux. J'ai un nœud dans l'estomac. J'ai envie de faire le tour de la marre et de le réconforter.  
Il disparaît. Autour de moi tout reprend vie, les arbres bougent au gré du vent, un crapaud coasse au milieu de la marre. Je me retourne. Il est là, au milieu de la pelouse. Midô est allongé sur le dos, ses yeux embués de larmes traduisent la douleur qu'il éprouve. Ses vêtements en lambeau laissent apparaître son corps tailladé et sanguinolent. Il est sur le point de mourir, je me précipite sur lui.  
Je ne peux détacher mon regard de lui. Ses yeux capturent mon attention, il va dire quelque chose. Il ouvre la bouche et articule un « Je suis t... ».

Il soupire. Je hurle. Il meurt. Je me réveille. »

« Lâche-moi.- Hein ?  
- Lâche ma chemise Shidô. Ou je t'éclate la tête.  
- Pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton.  
- Merci de lâcher ou je...  
- Ça va, ça va. Je la lâche ta belle chemise. Shidô laissa donc Midô libre de ses mouvements.  
- Et bien. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Questionna face d'oursin.  
- Qu'est ce qui m'a pris quoi ? Et d'abord je peux savoir ce que tu viens diablement foutre dans ma piaule ?  
- Bah, tu hurlais. Je regardais la télévision, dans le salon. J'voulais pas que tu réveilles Ginji. Il dort sur le canapé.  
- Je hurlais !  
- Oui, tu hurlais, comme un possédé. Donc, la question est : Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?  
- Ho... Toi. Fais pas le malin, je suis sur que c'est toi.  
- Moi quoi ? Face d'oursin fronça les sourcils derrière ses éternelles lunettes de soleil, en plein nuit, très utile.  
- J'ai fait un rêve aff... bizarre. Je n'agissais pas comme j'agirais en temps normal.  
- Ha. Et ?  
- Bah. Rien.  
- Ok. Cool, ajouta Midô.  
- Bah, casse-toi, maintenant.  
- Ouais. Bonne nuit, dors bien. Je ferme ta porte.  
- ... »

« Midô sort. Il ferme doucement la porte et repart sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir, je suppose. C'est dommage, je manque ça. Il doit avoir l'air plus con que jamais.  
Au fait, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il a été gentil. Il m'a dit bonne nuit. Est-il malade ? Pas net. Pas net du tout. Non vraiment pas net du tout du tout du tout du tout du to…Bon ça ira, maintenant, je pense.

Et puis, c'était quoi ce rêve ? C'était Midô ? Et son Jagan ? Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Il est trop fier pour se laisser mourir dans mes bras. Beurk. C'est dégoûtant comme rêve. Un cauchemar. Midô à moitié à poil qui meurt dans mes bras, et moi le pleurant. Oui, c'est un cauchemar. Je vais faire un tour. Obligé. »

Shidô ouvre sa fenêtre et sort, marche un peu.


	2. Chapter 2

Fan Fiction 

**Auteur** : Raphaël

**Rating** : Sage

**Disclamer** : Personne ne m'appartient, hin, hin.

**Résumé** : Bah, c'est court, alors bon... Moi j'vais m'coucher hein, salut :D

**Notes** : auteur relou.

**Je ne suis pas gay.**

**Chapitre 2.**

« Je marche. Le couloir et sombre et le carrelage froid. Je ne veux pas réveiller Ginji, aussi je marche prudemment, sur la pointe des pieds, jusque dans l'entrée. Je dois sûrement avoir l'ai très con. Oui, c'est le cas, je passe devant un miroir. Je ne peux que constater. Enfin, bref. J'entends les rumeurs de la télévision, qui chuchote, et me dirige donc vers la porte ouverte du salon. Là, sur le canapé, il n'y a strictement rien.  
Je m'installe dans le fauteuil, je zappe. Je tombe sur une chaîne interdite aux enfants en bas âges et pas en bas âges. Intéressant. Mais, il me manque quelque chose.  
Je me lève. Je balaie la pièce de mon œil vif, derrière ces foutues lunettes de soleil, en pleine nuit, on n'a pas idée... Mais bon, c'est aussi ça, avoir du style. Zut, il manque vraiment quelque chose, mais quoi ? Je fais le tour de la pièce, rien. Alors, las, je m'effondre sur le canapé, plus proche que mon vénéré fauteuil. »

Dans toute la maisonnée, du sous-sol jusqu'au grenier, depuis la rue, dans tout le quartier, on peut entendre Ban hurler.

Alors, alarmés, tous ses compagnons descendent dans le salon, affolés. Ils trouvent alors le pseudo homme invincible complètement désemparé, à la limite de la dépression.

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...  
- Ban, calme-toi ! Tenta vainement Heaven.  
- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...  
- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- HAAAAAAAAAAA... »

Shidô, alerté par les cris, se précipita dans le salon.

« Midô, tu peux pas l'ouvrir moins grande ? Je t'ai entendu depuis l'autre bout de la rue...  
- HAAAAAAAAAAAA...  
- Ta gueule, t'entends ?  
- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...  
- Ok, tu l'auras cherché, face d'oursin.  
- HAAAAAAA...Face de quoi ! HAAAAAAAAA... »

Shidô attrapa Midô par le col de sa chemise et lui mit une gifle.

« HAAA… ! Hu ?- Enfin, il s'arrête, face d'oursin.  
- Tu m'as frappé ! Tu m'cherches l'homme chacal ?  
- Non, mais là, toi tu m'as trouvé !  
- Ha ouais ?  
- Ouais.  
- Viens d'battre.  
- Ouais.  
- STOOOP. Heaven s'immisça entre eux. Shidô, merci de ton aide. Ban, que t'arrive-t-il ?  
- Bah... Je me suis fait piquer.  
- HEIN !  
- Ouais, au derrière. Regarde. Midô se leva, et tous purent voir que dans son ( plutôt joli ) cul était planté un.. scalpel  
- Heu, Ban ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu as un scalpel de Jackal planté dans ta fesse gauche, accompagné d'un petit mot, semble-t-il.  
- Ha ? Ban s'étonna et retira précipitamment l'objet tranchant, lisant la notice. Ha ! Mais c'est ça qu'il manquait alors !  
- Quoi ? Que ? Il manquait quoi ? Questionna Heaven.  
- Bah, Ginji ! Je trouvais qu'il manquait un truc dans la pièce, bah c'est Ginji. Jackal l'a enlevé, en échange on doit lui trouvé un alliage expérimental qui se trouve être conservé dans un labo, bla... bla...bla... Il ajoute que Ginji va bien, et qu'il prendra grand soin de lui. Voilà.  
- MAIS C'EST HORRIBLE ! C'EST AFFREUX !  
- Calme-toi Heaven.  
- Ouais, calme-toi Heaven.  
- Ouais, calme-toi, pas de panique, ajouta Kazuki qui semblait, lui, à peine sortir de son lit.  
- Bon, bon. On verra ça demain matin, prenez des forces, bonne nuit tout le monde.  
- Bonne nuit Heaveeeeen...  
- J'ai mal au cul.  
- Ta gueule Ban.  
- Mais j'ai mal au cul.  
- T'es vraiment une chochotte Midô...  
- Roh toi le chacal humain...  
- QUOI ?... »

Tous s'endormirent bien vite, sauf l'homme chacal et la face d'oursin, qui livrèrent bataille jusqu'a l'aube. On les retrouva l'un sur l'autre, épuisés, sur le canapé, quelques bleus par-ci, par-là... Ha ces jeunes..!


	3. Chapter 3

Fan Fiction 

**Auteur** : Raphaël

**Rating** : Sage

**Disclamer** : Personne ne m'appartient, hin, hin.

**Résumé** : Heu bah, apparition de Jackal...

**Notes** : auteur relou et névrosé, oubliez pas dépressif.

**Je ne suis pas gay**

**Chapitre 3**

« Où je suis là ? OU je suis LA ? Ok. Calme. Pourquoi suis-je attaché à cette chaise ? Bon, calme. C'est quoi cette drôle de pièce ? OU est Ban-Chan ? C'est quoi ça ? Des scalpels. Ok. DES SCALPELS ? Ha. Rien d'inquiétant... ça me rappel quelque chose, des scalpels... Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue... Aka... A kaka... AKABANE ? Oh. Merde. Baaaaan vient me chercher.  
Ho ? Ça sent les sushi. Miam. Sushiiii ! Suuu... HA ! C'est lui ! La, le grand type, avec le plateau de sushi, c'est Jackal, ho mon dieu, ho mon dieu ! Des sushi aux concombres ! HO MON DIEUUU ! »

Ginji, ficelé à sa chaise, se trémoussait dans tous les sens à la vu de ces délicieux sushi...

« Bonjour mon petit Ginji adoré ! Tu veux des sushi ?  
- OUAIS !  
- Tiens ! Mange ! Jackal, un petit cœur flottant au-dessus de son chapeau, lui tendit un sushi.  
- Bah, détache-moi.  
- Non, c'est aussi bien comme ça... Mange !  
- Heu... Ginji devint tout bleu, tout vert, puis tout blanc. Non, ça ira merci...  
- Tu es sur ? Je les ai fait pour toi... Bon c'est pas grave, tu va rester avec moi un moment, il faudra bien que tu manges... »

« Comment ça, je vais rester avec lui un moment ? MAIS CA VA PAS ! Non. Je refuse. Je vais le faire griller. Gnnnniiiihn. J'y arrive pas. Pourquoi ?- Tu es attaché avec un filin isolant.  
- Roh tais-toi, conscience, je t'ai pas demandé d'faire ton intelligent. D'ailleurs fait moi penser, quand Ban viendra me sauver, que je lui parle de ce problème de conscience qui parle.  
- D'accord !  
- Merci. Bon, je disais quoi déjà ? Ha oui. AUX SECOUUUUUURS ! »

C'est ainsi que Jackal bavardait patiemment avec notre petit blond, tassé de frayeur dans le fond de son siège.

Pendant ce temps, ailleurs, bien loin, mais pas trop, juste assez en fait, enfin bref, je disais donc que. Pendant ce temps, non loin de là, notre fine équipe de Get Backers prenait son petit déjeuné.

« Regardez le, à se dandiner sur sa chaise, on dirait qu'il n'a pas pissé depuis trois jours. C'est pathétique. Il a rien, son cul. Tss. Bon, j'le bois ce café, ou non ? Allez, j'le bois. J'ai besoin d'être réveillé, pour supporter ce nigaud. Et puis d'abord, j'sais même pas ou on va. Pff. Un alliage, pour Jackal, n'importe quoi. Qu'est ce qu'il ferait avec ça, ça lui suffit pas ses scalp…ha. D'accord, c'est pour ses scalpels. Logique. J'suis sûr que Midô l'a même pas deviné . »

« Bon, alors j'ai réfléchi, ce matin, je pense que l'alliage apportera à Jackal un nouveau type de scalpel. Ca serait dangereux de la lui livrer. Mais bon, on peut toujours...Aller chercher la marchandise, la lui amener et repartir avec Ginji... et la dite marchandise…  
- Depuis quand tu réfléchis, Midô. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Shidô.- Depuis que j'te connais. J'ai décidé d'être intelligent uniquement pour te faire chier. Je disais donc, reprit Ban en détournant son attention du beast master, que l'on devra rétamer ce cher Jackal.C'est facile...hein ?  
- Heu... hésita Heaven, j'vais vous attendre à la maison, t'as qu'à emmener Shidô et Kazuki avec toi...  
- Mouais... Ban fit la moue. Ça marche. Bon, on part dans une heure.  
- Hey, face d'oursin, on va ou ?  
- Heu... bah, la ou il y a Ginji.  
- Et c'est où ?  
- Bah... J'sais pas.  
- Humph !... »

Pendant que Shidô et Midô se prennent la tête a coup de chacal et d'oursin, Ginji a bien du mal à garder son calme.

« BaaaaaaaAhahahaaaan !  
- Ginji, mon ange, ne pleure pas ! Tu veux des sushi ?  
- Sushi ? ... MON ANGE ! Mais ça va pas la tête !  
- Heu bah... Jackal rosie légèrement et garda son air radieux. Il s'approcha d'autant plus de Ginji et lui fourra un sushi dans la bouche.  
- Mchrimhp chfschait bf'onh !  
- Heu... Tu disais ?  
- Mhmhph, ginji avala le sushi, merci c'est bon !  
- Ha, heureux que ça te plaise, c'est moi qui les ai fait... Bon je reviens, je vais prendre ma douuuuuche ! Akabane adresse un petit clin d'œil a notre Ginji enfoncé dans son siège. »

« Mon dieu. Il va se doucher. Mais, il rouille pas ? Ha. Il sent peut être le fer mouillé après la douche. Jackal tout nu, beurk. Beurk. C'est pire que Ban en train de se gratter les c...cheveux. Qu'est ce que je raconte ? Ha oui. Je dois en profiter pour m'enfuire. Voyons, si j'arrive à avancer jusqu'au couteau de boucher sur la table je pourrais peut-être sectionner mes liens.

Mais au fait, a quoi il sert ce couteau ? HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Du calme. C'est sûrement pour la nourriture... enfin je pense. Oui, sûrement pour ça. Bon, je vais essayer de faire bouger la chaise. Gnh. Gnhhh. Gnhhhhhh ! Huhuhuhu…hu…hu. J'suis fâââtigué. Bon, j'essai autre chose, je vais me balancer, oui, comme ça, ça marche. J'avance, j'avance ! J'avan…ha ! HA ! HAAAA.. »

« BLOM »

« Je croyais que je ne dirais jamais ça mais, AKABANEEEEE, AUX SECOUUUURS ! Pitié Jackal, sors de ta douche et viens me sauver, je sens que mon nez sur ce parquet va complètement se vider de son sang. En plus j'ai envie de pisser… »


End file.
